A conventional communication cable typically includes a number of insulated conductors that are twisted together in pairs and surrounded by an outer jacket. The insulated conductors often have a large diameter due to the thickness of the insulation for reducing or correcting the affect of the cable's shield on impedance. Also, a large crossweb separator, tape separator or plurality of tape separators are usually added to the cable core to provide the required electrical isolation between the wire pairs to reduce interference or crosstalk. Crosstalk often occurs because of electromagnetic coupling between the twisted pairs within the cable or other components in the cable. Conventional cables also often require tight twist lays on the individual lays of the conductor pairs to reduce pair-to-pair noise coupling. Such use of large insulated conductors, large separators, and tight pair lays, however, significantly increases the overall size of the cable.